1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for printing a form and a system therefor, and more particularly, to an intelligent on-line form printing method for preparing and printing a form such as an estimate in real time and a system therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common for a person who wishes to purchase a commodity to request the estimate of the commodity he or she wishes to purchase to the provider of the commodity before making a contract for taking out insurance or purchasing a car. Data on the price of a commodity and the term of a contract corresponding to purchase conditions is necessary in order to prepare an estimate. The provider can prepare various estimates that satisfy the conditions desired by the person who wishes to purchase the commodity using the data. The person who wishes to purchase the commodity determines whether to purchase the produce after examining the estimates and reveals his or her intention to purchase the commodity. Accordingly, the contract is made.
In order to prepare an estimate, a provider (a business member, in common) obtains data such as the price of the commodity desired to be purchased and conditions under which the commodity is desired to be purchased (purchase conditions) and calculates the estimated price of the commodity desired to be purchased and the amount to be paid every month using a lap top computer or a palm top computer after consultation with the person who wishes to purchase the commodity.
The lap top computer or the palm top computer has a function of calculating the estimated value of the commodity desired to be purchased or the amount to be paid every month, however, does not have a function of printing the estimate. This is because it is difficult to carry a printer in order to print the estimate. Therefore, unless a business member makes consultation with the person who wishes to purchase the commodity in a business office, the business member cannot provide the estimate to the person who wishes to purchase the commodity the moment the consultation is made in the place where the consultation is made. The person who wishes to purchase the commodity can receive the estimate only after the lapse of few days after the consultation with the business member.
The estimate is made by printing the purchase conditions on a previously printed form. Items on the commodity desired to be purchased are printed in the previously printed estimate form. Blanks for the purchase conditions of the person who wishes to purchase the commodity and the amount to be paid every month remain empty. Therefore, the business member prepares an estimate by inputting the purchase conditions through an estimate preparing system and printing the purchase conditions through a printer which received a previously printed estimate form. Since the previously printed estimate form varies according to the kind of a commodity, when the commodity whose estimate is to be prepared is different from the commodity whose estimate was previously prepared, a different printed estimate form must be provided to the printer.
Printing an estimate by a printer means writing down data in blanks for inputting purchase conditions. When an error, where an estimate form to be printed is wrongly received by the printer, occurs, the purchase conditions (data: numbers, in common) are often printed out of the blanks.
Such misprint deteriorates the quality of an estimate and the customer's interest of the person who wishes to purchase the commodity. As mentioned above, since the business member cannot provide the estimate to the person who wishes to purchase the commodity in the place where the consultation is made, there is not much possibility of making a purchase contract the moment the consultation is made. Also, when a new commodity is developed, a new estimate form must be prepared and printed.